


Two Guys, a Lesbian Scene and a Handjob

by wook77



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shepard walks into his quarters, he finds Kaidan watching lesbian porn. It goes from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys, a Lesbian Scene and a Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the kinkmeme (posted here: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4309.html?thread=10059733t10059733)
> 
> Original prompt: _Gay!ManShep/Bi!Kaidan - Handjob  
>  I've had this image stuck in my head all day: Kaidan sitting in ManShep's lap, basically like he's a human recliner, and ManShep giving Kaidan a handjob while whispering naughty things in his ear. My filthy brain required that I come up with context for this image, so I did._
> 
>  
> 
> _My headcanon for my Kaidanmancing M!Shep is that he's gay. Kaidan is canonically bisexual, so I'm thinking after he's been with Shepard for a while, Kaidan starts having strong desires for something with a little less penis. How does he deal with this? Well, not by cheating on Shepard because A) He's totally in love, B) That's just not his way, and C) He likes Shepard's penis quite a lot. So he turns to the good old extranet._
> 
>  
> 
> _Que[ue] Shepard walking in on him while he's in the middle of some sort of erotic vid filled with females. Kaidan, having too much integrity for his own good, feels awful and thinks he's disrespecting his relationship Shepard. Shepard is just amused by this and totally understands Kaidan's other desires and encourages him to continue. Kaidan is persistent, but Shepard and his god-like power of persuasion takes the matter into his own hands, thus the scene that brought about this prompt ensues._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus if Shepard's attitude is that of a renegade, since I think Renegade!Shepard would fit this role in this better than Paragon!Shepard._
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote paragon!shep but tried to adhere to the prompt as much as possible anyway.
> 
> Looked over by Elanorofcastile for porny bits... all mistakes are my own, obviously.

When John enters his quarters, Kaidan's sitting in the work area, frantically fumbling with the computer to turn off whatever it is he'd been watching. His uniform is in disarray and his skin is flushed. John can't help but smile at his frantic efforts to get rid of what has to be porn with the way he's acting. Unfortunately for him, his efforts only turn up the volume and make it readily apparent that the supposition of pornography is only too right when he hears a woman screaming "harder harder fuck me harder" and he freezes where he's at. 

For just a moment, he wonders if he's not enough for Kaidan, that he doesn't satisfy him, that maybe he's looking for a woman instead of John. John cares for him, more deeply than he's ever cared for anyone other than his parents but he can't change the fact that he's a man and he's got a dick. On the screen, one woman writhes while another woman fucks her with a vibrator, mouth sucking and licking while fingers part her folds, showing the vibrator as it slides in and slides out. As he watches, another woman, ass pointed at the camera for the best angle, slides over the reclining woman's face as she grinds herself onto the waiting mouth. 

The image does nothing for John but it's quite clear that up until he had entered his quarters, that Kaidan had been enjoying it. There's lube on the desk and Kaidan's deflated dick gleams with it along with his palm as Kaidan stares at John and John watches the screen. When the women start moaning and thrusting in time to one another, John looks at Kaidan. 

Kaidan's gaze skitters to the side. "I… I can't explain. I’m sorry," Kaidan whispers, voice cracking, as he stares at the floor. His shoulders slump inward, hunching over his still exposed dick. His skin is flushed, scarlet spots burning through his tan. "I didn't mean…"

John takes a moment, staring at Kaidan obviously mortified at what he's been caught doing and, more, upset at what he thinks he's done to John. John knew, going into this, that Kaidan's dated women. He'd heard the stories and he'd seen how obviously shook up Kaidan had been over Rahna. Just because John's never felt an attraction for women doesn't mean that he doesn't understand that Kaidan does. 

Mind made up, John walks over to Kaidan and reaches over his body to pause the vid before grabbing Kaidan's lube-covered hand and tugging him up. Kaidan still refuses to look at him so John tilts his chin and then kisses him. He works at Kaidan's lips with his own, adding a bit of tongue and then a small nibble with his teeth, until Kaidan opens up and responds. Entwining their fingers, John holds on as he turns them around so John is closer to the chair. 

When he breaks the kiss, sucking in a breath against Kaidan's lips, he smiles and then slides into the chair. His free hand pushes and tugs Kaidan's pants further down to his knees. Pulling Kaidan backwards into his lap, John shifts as Kaidan's bare ass presses against John's uniform trousers.

"What are you doing, John?" Kaidan says as they spin around to face the screen one more time. 

"Just go with it," John says back, pulling Kaidan's stiff body back so that he's reclining awkwardly against John. "Relax into me. Pretend I'm the chair or something." 

Kaidan gives a snort as John runs his hand over Kaidan's stomach, pushing the shirt further up his chest and then running his hand back down, over one thigh and then up once more. His fingertips graze Kaidan's pubic hair as he drifts his hand down the other thigh and then back up again. Kaidan's cock starts responding, making John grin against the back of Kaidan's neck. 

"Relax. It's going to be fine." 

"John, I don't understand." 

"It's easy. First, you think about how your back is going to feel if you keep stiff like you are and then you let your muscles loosen until you're laying on me." John laughs a little, air puffing onto Kaidan's neck and laughs more when Kaidan shivers. 

"John, don't you want to talk about it?" 

Kaidan doesn't relax back so John sits up and reaches around him, pressing play for the video. His lips press against Kaidan's neck. Kaidan tries to turn around but John forces his face forward so that he can watch the women writhe and please one another on the screen. "Why can't we do both? Does this make you hot?" 

"I – "

"Honesty, Kaidan, you promised me that. Does watching these women make you hot?" John's voice gets firmer, turning more into Commander Shepard than John, as he lips at the back of Kaidan's neck and then kisses along Kaidan's shirt. He slips his hand from Kaidan's and then reaches over for Kaidan's dick. "You like watching them eat each other? Do you think about your mouth feasting on pussy?" 

"Not when we're together, I promise." He's so earnest that John wonders, for just a moment, if he's torturing Kaidan instead of showing him that it's all right, that John is fine with this. "I just want you." 

"You have me, even if you want to suck a nipple into your mouth." John's hands drift up along Kaidan's stomach, shoving the shirt higher and higher. "You ever want handfuls of breasts?" John cups Kaidan's chest and tweaks his nipples. "Wonder what it'd feel like if you could nip at a breast and hear a woman's soft moan of pleasure? Are you watching them and thinking about it?" 

"John," Kaidan moans. "I just want you." 

"And I want you to have what you want. I know you wouldn't fuck anyone else but I bet you wonder what their breasts feel like, what their cunts taste like. Every once in awhile, don't you? It's why you were watching this. You don't have to hide it, Kaidan. I want you to be happy. If watching this makes you happy, why wouldn't I help you with this. Here, take your shirt off." John pulls and tugs at Kaidan's shirt until it comes over his head and John can taste Kaidan's skin. "Take your pants off." 

Considering that his bare ass is pressing into John's crotch, of course there's a reaction as Kaidan bends over to comply, unfastening his belt and shifting about on John's dick. Kaidan rocks back onto him more and more until John moans at the feeling. When Kaidan sits back up, he relaxes back into the curve of John's body in the chair. John finds his dick hard as the women shift around so that there are two women's mouths eating the third woman out. Hands reach up to play with breasts as the woman's legs open impossibly wide to fit the other two women between them. 

John rubs at Kaidan's thigh with one hand while his other hand grips Kaidan's dick and tugs, twisting his hand at the tip before sliding back down. His firm grasp has Kaidan rocking forward and back, in time with his gestures while he watches the screen. "You know, I haven't ever tasted pussy but I wonder what it would taste like from your lips. You think the taste of my come and pussy would be good?" 

" _Fuck_ , John, the things you say," Kaidan moans as he rocks faster and faster, head leaning back onto John's shoulders. John kisses Kaidan's neck and then licks at his earlobe before biting it. Kaidan leaves out a breathy gasp while the women on the screen shriek in ecstasy. When Kaidan turns his head, seeking John's lips, John nudges him forward with his nose, making him watch the video.

"Which one would you fuck? Just one or all three?" 

"Just you. Just you," Kaidan pants in time with John's hand on his dick. 

John nips at his neck. "If I wasn't here, if you didn't have me, which one would you fuck?" 

"The redhead." Kaidan's hands reach out to claps at the edges of the desk before flopping back into his lap and then sliding down to grip at John's uniform trouser, squeezing hard before one hand reaches backwards over his shoulder to grab at John. "Please, John, _please_." 

"You want in her pussy or her ass?" John looks over Kaidan's shoulder as the redhead bounces on top of the brunette's strap-on, riding her with her back towards the brunette's face. "Look at her tits bounce. Bet you couldn't get them all in your hands. You think they're real? You think they'd be hard or soft against your chest when she rubs them on you while she's riding your cock?" 

The tits don't make his dick hard but Kaidan's rocking, his out-of-rhythm writhing, has John's dick leaking in his pants. It's been years since he's come in his pants but with the way that Kaidan can't keep a rhythm, the way that he's out of control and so in need, has John riding the edge right there with him. 

"Don't care if they're real or not and I just want your ass. God, John, please. Please. _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_." 

"Think her ass is tight? I bet it would be. I bet you could ride that ass all night." 

Kaidan's hand grips John's neck hard enough that it hurts, the bite of pain almost enough to send John over the edge but, dammit, Kaidan's going first. John sucks the earlobe into his mouth and bites down just as his thumb presses into the slit of Kaidan's dick. Against his earlobe, John whispers, "Come for her." 

"Coming for you," Kaidan pants out and his rocking gets even more out of control until he seizes up, moaning deep in his throat as his dick spurts. He goes boneless and slumps the rest of the way into John as John soothes him through the orgasm.

"That's it." John licks the bite, sure that the earlobe is going to show the next day. 

"You didn't come." 

John grins, pressing a kiss against the skin just behind Kaidan's earlobe. "Suck your come off my fingers and I will." 

Kaidan puts John's hand to his lips and turns his head slightly so John has the perfect view as Kaidan slowly sucks each finger clean, teeth scraping skin as he pulls off each one. By the time Kaidan reaches his ring finger, John can't control himself any longer and loses it, gripping Kaidan's hip with his clean hand hard enough to bruise. 

Faster than John can conceive, Kaidan's twisted himself around in John's lap and kisses him deeply, practically mauling his lips and his face as Kaidan's hands cup his head, fingers teasing at his ears and his cheeks.

"I…" 

"It's all right, I promise." 

"You're enough for me. I promise." Kaidan looks so worried so John grins to show that he's all right with it. 

"I knew, coming into this, that you liked women, too. I'll do anything for you, you know that, but I can't grow breasts or get a pussy. I don't mind the vids. Only thing I would mind is if you were up here fucking Miranda or Liara or someone." It's John's turn to cup Kaidan's head and kiss him. "You ever want to watch a vid again, invite me along." 

"You really want to kill me, don't you?" Kaidan grins at him. 

"Best way to go."


End file.
